Amanda's Labor
by Myfanstory
Summary: This is my own version of Law and Order SVU season 17 episode 9 "Depravity Standard" and this is only going to be a fanfiction story for the end of the episode. Amanda Rollins is at the hospital in labor and experiences contractions that cause urgent frequent urination.
1. Chapter 1

Amanda's Labor

This is my own version of Law and Order SVU season 17 episode 9 "Depravity Standard" and this is only going to be a fanfiction story for the beginning of the episode. Amanda Rollins is at the hospital in labor and experiences contractions that cause urgent frequent urination.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of SVU, I just borrow them and use them to write my own stories. They belong to Dick Wolf, the producers and the people representing the characters. I don't make money out of this but this is something that I do for fun. I use a computer and a flash drive to write my stories on. I will only write about my own version of the beginning of the episode.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Amanda's Labor**

Amanda is in the hospital with Carisi tending to her. She's hoping that she won't have to give birth alone since her sister is in jail, her mother left her, the father of her baby is stopping sex trafficking 4,000 miles away, and she doesn't know where her father is. She wishes that Lt. Murphy was here with her so that she won't be alone for the birth of her baby.

"Carisi, go home. Fin will be back here soon." Amanda says.

"I'm not going anywhere until he gets here. You want some more ice chips?" Carisi replies.

Amanda shakes her head no since she's worried that the ice chips will make her run to the bathroom. Olivia arrives at the hospital to see Amanda.

"Contractions are five minutes apart." Carisi says.

Amanda looks uncomfortable as she's lying in her hospital bed. She feels pressure somewhere in her body.

"Hey, Amanda. How are you holding up?" Olivia asks.

"I'm tired, and I gotta pee, and it hurts like hell, and they say that it's too late for an epidural." Amanda replies.

"Hmm." Olivia says.

"Oh. Oh. I gotta pee." Amanda says.

Amanda looks like she is extreme pain. She feels a strong urge to use the bathroom as another contraction comes. All of those ice chips made Amanda's need to pee stronger than the other times she visited the bathroom.

"Okay. Here we go. Just relax. You got this." Carisi says.

Amanda whines that she needs the bathroom and she can't hold it much longer. She has used the bathroom several times since being at the hospital.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Amanda complains.

"I know. You're doing great, Amanda." Olivia says.

"No, I really have to go." Amanda says.

"Now? Can you wait until the nurse comes in to check on you?" Olivia asks.

Amanda is fidgeting in dire need in the bed as the urge to pee becomes more intense by the minute because of the contractions. She worries that she'll have an accident in her bed and then the nurse will have to clean her up and give her a new hospital gown.

"No, no, no! That's not a contraction! That's not a contraction! It's in my bladder! It was my bladder!" Amanda screams.

Amanda starts to feel a stronger urge to use the bathroom even more than when she came to the hospital to be induced. Her bladder is screaming for relief like no tomorrow.

"I have to pee!" Amanda screams.

"Okay. Hang on." Olivia says.

"I'm about to pee!" Amanda screams.

Carisi calls for a doctor who is in the hallway at the hospital. Amanda doesn't care about going to the bathroom on her own as her bladder screams for relief.

"Can we get a doctor in here?" Carisi asks.

"Help!" Amanda yells.

"Amanda, we're getting a doctor in here right now." Olivia says.

"I can't wait any longer!" Amanda complains.

"We're going to get the doctor right now, okay?" Olivia responds.

Amanda starts grabbing herself in dire need of a bathroom and fidgeting all over the bed. She's hoping that she can empty her bladder and she doesn't care if anyone watches her pee. She whines, cries and complains in pain as the urge to use the bathroom becomes stronger and stronger to the point where she can't hold it much longer.

"Amanda, I understand that you need to use the bathroom." The nurse says.

She nods her head yes as the nurse tells her that she can go to the bathroom.

"Where's the bathroom?" Amanda asks, concerned.

The nurse points at the bathroom so that Amanda knows that there's a bathroom in her hospital room.

"No, is it safe?" Amanda asks, concerned.

"We're going to take care of you. It's okay." The nurse says.

The doctor and the nurse perform a bladder ultrasound on Amanda. Her bladder is so full that she feels the need to empty it.

"I need a bedpan after the patient is done in the bathroom." the doctor says.

"Where's the bathroom?" Amanda asks, concerned.

The doctor and the nurse perform a bladder ultrasound on Amanda. The nurse strokes her hair and she tries to help her think of a distraction.

The nurse unhooks Amanda from the monitor so that she can use the bathroom instead of using a bedpan or a catheter. She didn't want a catheter because she was worried about possible infections and using a bedpan made her uncomfortable and embarrassed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Using The Bathroom During Labor**

After the nurse unhooks Amanda, she prepares to take her to the bathroom. She can't remember the last time she used the bathroom. The nurse tells her that she used the bathroom a while ago when she came to the hospital.

"Amanda, I'm going to take you to the bathroom now." The nurse asks.

"Actually, can my friend take me to the bathroom?" Amanda asks.

"Of course. Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the bathroom?" the nurse replies.

"I'm sure. You took me to the bathroom so much since I came here and now it's my friend's turn." Amanda says.

The nurse agrees with Amanda and she lets Olivia take her to the bathroom. Amanda tells the nurse that she can wait by the bathroom door so that she can check on her.

"Come on, Amanda. Let's get you to the bathroom." Olivia says.

Olivia and Amanda walk into the bathroom and they close the door behind them. Amanda holds on to Olivia as she prepares to sit on the toilet. Olivia helps Amanda sit on the toilet.

"Liv, it's coming out and I don't care if you watch me pee." Amanda says, desperately.

"It's okay. Just sit on the toilet and go. I'm not leaving unless you want me to." Olivia says.

Olivia sits Amanda down on the toilet so that Amanda can pee. As Amanda pees in the toilet, she sighs of relief.

Amanda felt a huge relief as she got to finally pee. She had been holding it for the longest time. Another contraction hits her as she's empting her bladder.

"Are you having trouble urinating, Amanda?" Olivia asks.

"No. Just a contraction." Amanda replies.

"Okay. Let me know if you are. I can get the nurse to check on you." Olivia says.

After the contraction, Amanda is finally done using the bathroom. She grabs some toilet paper off the roll and wipes herself without Olivia helping her. She flushes the toilet and washes up at the sink.

"How are you feeling now?" Olivia asks.

"So much better. I almost peed the bed." Amanda says, relived.

Olivia and Amanda walk out of the bathroom and the nurse is waiting for them so that she can take Amanda back to bed to continue her labor. Amanda goes back into bed and the nurse hooks her back up to the monitor.

"If you need to use the bathroom again, just hit the call button and I'll come in to check on you." The nurse tells Amanda.

"I will. Thank you so much." Amanda says to the nurse.

Amanda learns that if she needs to use the bathroom again before giving birth and if the nurse or doctor is unable to check on her, she can always use the bedpan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Another Bathroom Break during Labor**

Amanda wonders if she should labor in her hospital bed or on the toilet. She worries about having to use the bedpan if the bathroom is unavailable to her.

"At least you don't have a yeast infection." Carisi says.

"Carisi. Not in front of Amanda." Olivia says.

"My sister was in the bathroom for most of her labor. I know because I was with her the whole time." Carisi says.

"In the bathroom?" Amanda asks.

"No, but I was with her during labor and the birth." Carisi replies.

Amanda has used the bathroom every half hour since she went into labor. She's concerned that she'll have to use the bedpan if someone is in the bathroom when she needs it. Suddenly, Amanda feels a contraction.

"Do you have to use the bathroom?" Carisi asks.

"No, not yet." Amanda replies.

"Let me know if you do. I have the bedpan out for you just in case you need it." Olivia says.

A few minutes later, Amanda needs to use the bathroom again. The nurse comes in to check on her. She feels another contraction.

"Amanda, do you have to use the bathroom?" Olivia asks.

"Yes, very badly." Amanda replies.

"Again?" Carisi asks.

"Carisi." Olivia says, sternly.

"Carisi, I need to go now! The baby's pressing on my bladder!" Amanda whines.

The nurse comes in the room and she unhooks Amanda and Olivia walks her to the bathroom. They get to the bathroom door and it's locked. Amanda starts to feel the pressure on her full bladder. She doesn't want to wait to use the bathroom.

"Liv, I really need to use the bathroom." Amanda complains.

"I know. I'm sorry, Amanda but you have to wait until someone gets out of the bathroom." Olivia responds.

Amanda complains about having to wait to use the bathroom. If it was up to her, she would labor on the toilet. She is fidgeting in dire need. The baby is pressing on her bladder.

"I can't hold it much longer." Amanda says, clenching her jaws.

"I can have the nurse get you a bedpan if you can't wait any longer." Olivia says.

Olivia tells the nurse to get Amanda a bedpan since she can't wait to use the bathroom. Amanda drops to her knees and starts to fidget in dire need of a bathroom so Olivia lets her sit on her lap. Amanda clutches her very full bladder that is ready to pop. The nurse passes her a bedpan just as Amanda turns, squats, spreads her legs apart and empties her bladder onto herself and Olivia, apologizing immediately afterwards.

"It's okay, Amanda. It was an accident." Olivia sooths, before stepping back to allow the nurse to clean up after the blonde, the nurse hands her a pair of scrubs to change into.

Carisi sees Olivia in scrubs. She tells him that Amanda had to go to the bathroom and while she was waiting, she had an accident. Olivia tells Carisi that Amanda peed on her by squatting. The nurse helps Amanda change into a new hospital gown and she tells the nurse that she tried to hold it but she couldn't. Amanda tells the nurse that she has never peed on anyone before and the nurse tells her that most of her patients have accidents because their babies press on their bladders.

"Liv?" Amanda asks.

"How are you feeling?" Olivia asks.

"Like my bladder controlled itself. I just couldn't hold it." Amanda replies.

"It's okay. Accidents happen." Carisi says.

Olivia walks up to Amanda's hospital bed and she strokes her hair. She has a new pink hospital gown on and she is dried off from her accident and she wonders if Olivia is upset about Amanda peeing on her while waiting for the bathroom to be available.

"I must feel ashamed." Amanda whines.

"You have no control over your bladder." Olivia says.

"I'm sorry I peed on you." Amanda says, embarrassed.

"I know I was only trying to help." Olivia says.

Amanda hopes that next time she'll make it to the bathroom in time. Olivia is glad that Amanda is letting her help her pee when she needs to. She mentions her multiple bathroom breaks during the pregnancy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Using The Bedpan**

Amanda, Olivia and Carisi discuss Amanda's bathroom breaks during her pregnancy. It has been almost half an hour since Amanda had an accident. Amanda says that something happened before she was on bed rest.

"What happened before you were on bed rest?" Olivia asks.

"Carisi and I went to see Dr. Chung about the Baker family DNA." Amanda replies.

Olivia asks about what happened next. Yet before Amanda or Carisi could reply, Amanda has a small, short contraction so Carisi replies.

"As Dr. Chung explained further, I noticed Amanda was fidgeting and in need of the bathroom." Carisi responds.

"And I had to pee so bad." Amanda says.

Carisi and Amanda decide to continue with their story. Olivia listens carefully as the story continues. She asks about Amanda's bathroom emergency.

"We had to find a bathroom for Amanda to use. She even used the bathroom before we left the station." Carisi says.

"What happened there?" Olivia asks.

"I got to the bathroom and there was a long line there. I waited five minutes but I had to leave because it was too long and I couldn't wait. I told Carisi and he took me to the hospital so that I can use the bathroom there." Amanda responds.

Olivia is happy to know that Carisi has helped Amanda when she needed the most.

"We got to the hospital and then we went into a hospital room with the nurse. I walked Amanda to the bathroom." Carisi says.

"They had me collect a urine sample." Amanda says.

Amanda and Carisi talk more about the bathroom in the hospital.

"I had to unzip and unbutton Amanda's pants for her." Carisi says.

"As soon as I sat on the toilet, I started emptying my bladder like no tomorrow with a sigh of relief. First, I peed in the toilet a little and then I peed in the cup. I was still peeing after I filled the cup." Amanda says.

Amanda is starting to feel discomfort somewhere. She thinks it's in her bladder again. She tries not to let it bother her and she feels another contraction.

"What happened after your sample?" Olivia asks.

"The doctor came in with Amanda's hospital gown and she took the cup. She was still using the bathroom. When she was done, she changed into her hospital gown." Carisi says.

Amanda isn't sure if her bladder is full or empty. She feels her abdomen and she feels an urge to use the bathroom but she wants to finish her story.

Olivia asks her if she's okay and she says yes. Carisi tells her to let them know if she needs to use the bathroom. Amanda feels another contraction and the urge to pee again.

"You need to use the bathroom?" Carisi asks.

Amanda shakes her head yes and Olivia calls for the nurse. She comes in and she unhooks Amanda from the monitor.

"Make sure you lean forward." Carisi says.

"Hey, I let you watch me pee last time I was in the hospital." Amanda says.

Amanda gets out of bed and Olivia walks her to the bathroom. They get to the bathroom door and it's locked. Amanda doesn't know what to think or say.

"Oh, no. Not again." Amanda whines.

"Do you think you can wait until the bathroom is available?" Olivia asks.

"No. My bladder's ready to pop." Amanda replies.

"I'll get the bedpan." Olivia says.

Olivia goes to Amanda's hospital bed and she brings the bedpan. She sees Amanda fidgeting and she hands her the bedpan. Amanda looks at the bedpan.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asks.

"I don't know. I can't pee in a bedpan." Amanda replies.

"You said that you had to use the bathroom. Just go." Olivia says.

"Fine, I'll pee in it. How do I use this?" Amanda asks.

"It's just like a toilet but portable." Olivia replies.

Amanda is reluctant about using the bedpan. She would rather sit on the toilet to use the bathroom. She doesn't want to be alone but she really needs a bathroom break.

"Will you stay with me while I pee?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah. Just sit and go. Relax and think about waterfalls." Olivia responds.

"Good because I really need to pee." Amanda says.

"Well from all of those ice chips, I bet you do. Let it rip." Olivia responds.

Amanda sits on the bedpan, remembering to relax and think about waterfalls and she pees in it with a sigh of relief. She has a long session emptying her bladder. Suddenly, Amanda is finished with the bedpan.

"Do you feel better now?" Olivia asks.

"Yes, I feel so much better." Amanda replies.

"I'm glad because you did good using the bedpan." Olivia says.

"Oh, my God. I peed so much and in the bedpan." Amanda responds.

An unknown visitor comes out of the bathroom. The nurse takes the bedpan that Amanda has peed in and she takes it to the bathroom to empty it and wash it. Amanda is relieved that she didn't have an accident.

Half an hour later, Amanda has to use the bathroom again. She goes into the bathroom to empty her bladder. Five minutes later, Amanda returns from the bathroom and she goes back to bed to continue her labor.


End file.
